Обещание под звездами
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: О силе обещаний. ООС, гипер-флафф, банальщина и еще раз ООС. Я не писала сотню лет, так что десять раз подумайте ;) Спасибо, Лавитян, за помощь с названием


– Ты готов?  
Полулежащий на руках высокого блондина маленький мальчик кивнул головой, отчего объемистая шапка и без того закрывающая ему глаза съехала еще ниже, на что блондин мягко усмехнулся и стянул ее ему на затылок.  
– Смотри! – парень повернулся так, чтобы открыть ребенку обзор.  
– Ух ты! – ахнул тот, во все глаза уставившись вверх.  
– Нравится?  
Малыш лишь кивнул, не в силах сейчас оторвать взгляд от открывшейся перед ним картины. Вокруг было совершенно тихо и темно. Ни шума проносящихся по автостраде машин, ни гомона толпы, которая даже ночами никак не желала успокоиться, ни светящихся неоном вывесок магазинов и рекламных щитов. Сейчас в тишине было особенно хорошо слышно шепот играющего и запутывающегося в травинках ветра и ведущих какие-то свои важные разговоры насекомых. Окутавшую же этих двоих темноту освещали лишь мириады рассыпанных в небе звезд и краюшка откусанной сбоку почти до половины луны.  
– Смотри, Ло, – продолжил довольный произведенным эффектом блондин. – Каждая из этих светящихся точек, это душа…  
– Кора-сан, – ребенок перевел укоризненный взгляд на державшего его на руках взрослого. – Я уже не маленький, я знаю, что такое звезды! Вот, смотри, – в небо, указывая на одну из светящихся точек, устремился маленький пальчик. – Это, – пальчик обвел один из только малышу видимых контуров. – Это созвездие большой медведицы, а вот это – малой. А вот там, видишь, такая яркая – это полярная звезда, она указывает путь заблудившимся путникам…  
– Таким как мы? – несколько грустно усмехнулся блондин.  
– Ну, – ребенок повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо. – Мы ведь не заблудились, и у тебя есть карта. – Кивнув, словно подтверждая свои слова, малыш вернулся к прерванному рассказу.  
Росинант, слушая объяснения ребенка, с каждым новым словом прижимал его к груди все сильнее, чувствуя, как где-то внутри рождается непонятное щемящее чувство, вот-вот готовое поглотить его без остатка. Все его существо вопило и кричало от осознания собственного бессилия, от невозможности помочь ставшему таким родным человечку, от невообразимой несправедливости жизни. Но он не был готов, не хотел и не собирался мириться с судьбой. Если будет нужно – он перевернет с ног на голову весь чертов мир. Ведь не может быть так, чтобы выхода не было! И он – нет, они – они обязательно его отыщут!  
– Кора-сан, – в какой-то момент позвал замолкший до этого на полуслове малыш. – Кора-сан, я выздоровею, обязательно, и тогда покажу тебе все-все звезды!  
– Обязательно, Ло, – тронув губами покрытый испариной лоб ребенка, прошептал блондин.

* * *

Ло вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Вокруг было темно и тихо, лишь тикали где-то в углу часы, да с улицы доносился уже давно ставший привычным шорох проносящихся по шоссе машин. Брюнет тяжело выдохнул и перевернулся на спину. Где-то над головой белел в темноте потолок. Скосив глаза в сторону окна, парень вздохнул еще раз – в городе увидеть звездное небо было задачей практически непосильной. Брюнет снова вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу. Ему не так уж часто снился этот сон-воспоминание, но каждый раз просыпаясь он чувствовал непонятную тяжесть в груди.  
Он помнил этот день так отчетливо, словно это было совсем недавно. В то время он очень сильно болел. Все врачи, к которым только ни водил его Кора-сан, разводили руками, вновь и вновь повторяя, что от его болезни нет лекарства, и жить ему осталось не больше года. Росинант злился, кричал на них, упрямо твердил, что все равно найдет средство и что все они шарлатаны, идиоты и прохиндеи. Они вдвоем исколесили тогда пол страны. И во время одной из ночевок в фургоне где-то посреди прерий Аризоны Росинант вынес его на руках на улицу, чтобы показать это чудо – бескрайнее звездное небо над их головами. Это была невероятно красивая картина намертво въевшаяся в память впечатленного увиденным ребенка. Но еще более отчетливо Ло помнил горячие слезы Росинанта на своей щеке, его крепкие объятия и ласковый шепот: «Ты обязательно будешь жить, Ло».  
Что именно послужило толчком – найденное в одной из больниц экспериментальное лекарство, травы шамана-индейца, или данное ребенком слово взрослому было неизвестно, да и не так уж и важно – ведь важным стало то, что Ло пошел на поправку и спустя отведенный ему медиками год стал здоровее многих своих сверстников. Именно в тот год, мальчик сам твердо решил пойти учиться на врача, что Росинант лишь всячески поддерживал.  
С тех пор прошло уже около двадцати лет. Ло успешно окончил учебу и проходил сейчас ординатуру в одной из клиник города, подавая большие надежды на то, что однажды станет лучшим хирургом если не штата, то города точно. С тех памятных пор брюнет почти никогда не болел, однако каждый раз, стоило только его самочувствию ухудшиться, как он снова и снова видел этот сон-воспоминание.  
Снова тяжело вздохнув и шмыгнув заложенным носом, Ло хрипловато выдохнул и перевернулся на бок, с тоской уставившись на пустующую сейчас половину кровати. Росинант, уже давно и прочно поселившийся и в его сердце и в душе, пусть и с трудом, но все же принявший его чувства, уже неделю был в командировке, и Ло его сейчас откровенно, о чем впрочем он не признался бы ни одной живой душе, кроме пожалуй только самого Росинанта, не хватало.  
Едва же брюнет прикрыл глаза, как тишину квартиры нарушил какой-то новый звук. Насторожившись, он прислушался и точно – шорох, приглушенный дробный стук и сдавленное «Ауч!». Ло широко распахнул глаза и приподнялся на кровати на локте: неужели?! В этот момент в приоткрытую дверь спальни просунулась лохматая голова и ее обладатель, увидев, что Ло не спит, вошел в комнату.  
– Эм… прости, я не хотел тебя разбудить, – тихо произнес Росинант, садясь на край постели.  
– Ничего, я не спал, – хрипловатым голосом отозвался брюнет.  
– Я апельсинов купил, они там, в коридоре… только их надо собрать, – неловко улыбнулся мужчина.  
– Кора-сан! – прервал его лепет на полуслове Ло. – Когда ты приехал?  
– Пару часов назад, я не был уверен, что успею на самолет и не хотел тебя обнадеживать зря. А приземлились мы слишком поздно для телефонных звонков, хотя я все равно тебя разбудил…  
– Я же сказал, что не спал, – демонстративно закатил глаза брюнет. – И тебе вовсе не обязательно было так спешить, всего пара дней...  
– Ло, – уже успев без каких-либо усилий разгадать его настроение, мягко прервал блондин, с улыбкой укладываясь на кровати и притягивая несопротивляющееся, а наоборот подавшееся в теплые объятия тело младшего парня. – Я знаю. Я просто не мог и не хотел оставлять тебя одного, когда ты болеешь.  
– Кора-сан, – сдавленно прошептал Ло, утыкаясь носом в грудь блондина. – Спасибо. Я скучал.  
– Я тоже.  
Ло еще успел почувствовать прикосновение ласковых губ к своему лбу, прежде чем снова провалиться в сон, на этот раз спокойный и безмятежный.


End file.
